Maaf
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Shinsou diam sejenak, terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Apa kau suka Midoriya?" Bakugou tersedak duri ikan. - Oneshot BL, kemungkinan OOC. Fic pertama. RnR sangat diapresiasi.


**(i)**

Kantin Akademi Yuuei ramai seperti biasa siang ini. Antrean panjang masih bisa terlihat, tetapi sebagian besar sudah menikmati makan siang dengan membentuk kelompok sendiri-sendiri di beberapa meja. Murid-murid kelas Hero A pun tidak ada bedanya; candaan dilemparkan, gelak tawa bersusulan—pengecualian bagi Bakugou Katsuki yang masih pasang tampang tertekuk, tetapi itu juga bukan hal aneh bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya. Tidak ada yang cemas kalau-kalau _mood_ -nya memburuk dan si pirang emosian itu meledak dalam waktu dekat; semuanya tahu Bakugou sudah tobat.

Tetapi tentu saja, yang namanya takdir tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

(pengecualian untuk _Nighteye_ , tetapi dia kasus lain)

Pertama-tama Mineta yang terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetaran, keringatnya bercucuran, matanya membelalak lebar, dan mulutnya membuka-menutup bak ikan koi dalam kolam. Kemudian Tokoyami yang tertegun. Tidak se-syok Mineta, hanya sekedar angkat sebelah alis heran. Rasa kaget itu menyebar cepat ke seluruh teman sekelasnya, hingga akhirnya sampai juga ke Midoriya (yang duduk membelakangi si penyebab kekagetan) dan Bakugou (yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah kanan Midoriya—tepat di ujung meja).

Uraraka mengisyaratkan Midoriya untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Dan Midoriya pun menoleh ke belakang.

Dari tujuhbelas orang yang terpaku melihat penampakan si empunya rambut ungu, hanya Midoriya yang tersenyum seraya menyapa, "Hai, Shinsou-kun. Mau gabung dengan kami?"

Shinsou Hitoshi menggeleng. "Aku sudah selesai makan," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan nampan berisi peralatan makan yang sudah bersih. Tidak ada sisa nasi sebutir pun. Bravo. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Midoriya, Shinsou kembali memfokuskan atensi pada sosok berambut pirang yang sejak tadi mengabaikannya. Tarik napas sebentar lalu—"Bakugou Katsuki. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu; ikut aku sebentar."

Si pirang galak menoleh ke belakang, mulut masih sibuk mengunyah makanan. Kunyah lagi sebentar, lalu telan, dan, "Gak usah pake acara ngomong empat mata segala, langsung aja bilang di sini. Aku gak mau waktu makan siangku berkurang cuma buat omongan gak penting."

Midoriya meringis. Omongan yang amat-sangat Kacchan sekali.

Shinsou diam sejenak, terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Selama Shinsou terlihat sibuk berpikir, Bakugou dengan santai melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Sup diseruput dengan suara keras, disusul dengan lenyapnya sisa nasi di mangkok kurang dari tiga menit. Bakugou baru setengah jalan menghabiskan sanma saat Shinsou tiba-tiba angkat bicara:

"Apa kau suka Midoriya?"

Sumpit Midoriya jatuh.

Bakugou tersedak duri ikan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf**

Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Fanfiksi ini dibuat dengan tujuan memenuhi asupan _fangirling_ -an belaka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatannya.

 ** _BL, OOC-kinda._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(ii)**

 _Mood_ Bakugou berubah buruk. Geramannya tidak kunjung minggat, wajahnya makin tertekuk, hawa-hawa tidak mengenakkan menguar dari balik punggungnya.

Midoriya, selaku penghuni bangku tepat di belakang Bakugou, tentu saja merasakan dampak langsungnya. Sebagai penyebab (tidak langsung) memburuknya _mood_ Bakugou siang ini, perasaannya campur aduk. Rasa bersalah, malu berat, dan takut bercampur tidak karuan. Keinginan untuk lompat dari jendela saking malunya masih bisa ditahan—untuk saat ini. Midoriya tidak yakin ia bisa menahan diri jika ada lagi yang bertanya soal insiden di kantin tadi.

 **.**

" _Apa kau suka Midoriya?"_

 _Bakugou tersedak duri ikan. Kirishima refleks menawarkan nasinya, yang diterima Bakugou dan ditelan dengan sigap. Selesai urusan dengan duri ikan menyebalkan yang iseng menyangkutkan diri di kerongkongannya, Bakugou menoleh lagi ke belakang. Kali ini dengan tampang galak khasnya dan "Haaaaah?" yang mengancam._

 _Shinsou tidak bergeming, malah mengulangi pertanyaannya barusan: "Apa kau menyukai Midoriya?"_

" _Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah?! Kau mau macam-macam dengan—"_

" _Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku akan menembaknya sekarang juga."_

"— _hah."_

 _Beralih kembali pada Midoriya (yang masih membatu di tempat, ia bahkan terlihat lupa untuk bernapas), Shinsou sedikit memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Midoriya. Jadilah pacarku."_

 _Sebelum Bakugou sempat menggunakan quirk-nya dan mengamuk di tempat, Todoroki lebih dahulu menggunakan miliknya—Bakugou dikelilingi es seketika._

 _Kirishima refleks menggeser kursinya begitu menyadari sisi kiri Todoroki mulai memercikkan api._

 _Seolah tidak melihat peristiwa ganjil tepat di depan matanya, Shinsou lanjut bicara, "Kutunggu jawabannya, lewat email pun enggak apa-apa."_

 _Es yang mengekang Bakugou mulai retak. Percikan api di sisi kiri Todoroki makin terlihat._

 _Midoriya, di sisi lain, masih tertegun dan lupa caranya bernapas._

 _Shinsou balik badan, melambaikan tangan, lalu melangkah pergi untuk mengembalikan peralatan makan ke tempat yang disediakan. "Sampai ketemu lagi,_ Izuku _."_

 _Es Todoroki hancur._

 _Umpatan Bakugou terdengar menggema hingga ke lorong menuju ruang guru._

 **.**

Singkatnya, suasana kelas A siang itu berubah tidak mengenakkan dengan nafsu membunuh terasa jelas dari dua orang penghuninya.

Uraraka buka ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu, lalu mengirimkannya pada si empunya rambut hijau.

Midoriya mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar. Selesai membaca cepat pesan dari Uraraka (yang sadar bahwa mengajak siapapun berbicara tentang insiden barusan sama dengan bunuh diri), wajah Midoriya dipenuhi semburat merah. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengetikkan jawabannya—nyaris tidak sempat terkirim karena ponselnya keburu direbut Bakugou.

"K-K-Kacchan—!"

Mata Bakugou menyipit. Melihat nama kontak si pengirim pesan (yang _bukan_ Shinsou), ia mendengus dan mengembalikan ponsel Midoriya. Lalu kembali duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajah tertekuk dalam, dan mulut menggumamkan entah apa.

Midoriya berkedip pelan.

Hawa membunuh Bakugou sudah sedikit berkurang sekarang.

* * *

 **(iii)**

"Pulang denganku hari ini, Deku."

Penghuni lain kelas A berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Tetapi tetap saja, tanpa sadar mereka pasang telinga untuk mendengar kelanjutan perbincangan tidak wajar satu ini.

Setelah diam sejenak, Deku angguk-angguk pelan. Seraya tersenyum gugup, ia melambaikan tangan pada Uraraka dan Iida—dua orang yang biasanya pulang bersamanya di hari-hari biasa. "Aku duluan, Uraraka-san, Iida-kun."

"A-ah—hati-hati di jalan, Deku-kun!"

"Semoga selamat sampai asrama, Midoriya-kun!"

Bakugou menggeram. Keduanya bergidik ngeri. Midoriya menundukkan kepala minta maaf, lalu pergi mengejar Bakugou yang sudah melangkah keluar kelas. Setelah keduanya dirasa sudah agak jauh dan jangkauan pendengaran mereka tidak lagi mencakup ruang kelas, keheningan di kelas seketika pecah. Masing-masing heboh mengutarakan pendapatnya sendiri tentang jawaban yang akan diterima Shinsou. Kaminari dan Mineta bahkan memasang taruhan. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan kalau mereka berakhir terkapar dengan tubuh gemetaran—hasil serangan kejut dari Jirou.

Di antara siswa-siswi kelas A yang kini kasak-kusuk membicarakan sepasang teman sejak kecil itu, Todoroki membisu.

 **.**

Sepanjang jalan menuju gedung asrama, Kacchan—Bakugou—tidak henti-hentinya menggumam. Midoriya tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang ia gumamkan; suara Bakugou terlalu rendah dan pelan untuk didengar. Tanpa sadar, Midoriya mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan si pirang. Dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Hanya karena penasaran.

Bakugou berhenti menggumam saat bahu mereka bersentuhan. Midoriya, di sisi lain, berjingkat kaget dan mulai menjaga jarak. "M-maaf, aku enggak bisa dengar kamu ngomong apa barusan jadinya—"

"Gak apa-apa."

 _Eh?_

Midoriya mengerjap cepat. "U-um, Kacchan?"

Bakugou tidak menatapnya langsung. "Gak apa-apa, kubilang. Gak usah menjauh gitu."

… _oh._ Midoriya kembali mempersempit jarak mereka, walau ragu.

Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini dalam keheningan.

Menyesakkan. Bersama Bakugou harusnya tidak pernah sehening ini. Harusnya dipenuhi dengan obrolan, entah itu mengejek dirinya (pra-periode tobatnya Bakugou) atau topik ringan tentang All Might (pasca tobatnya Bakugou). Keheningan ini menyesakkan. Midoriya tidak terbiasa, dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Keheningan dan Bakugou bukan dua kata yang normal untuk diidentikkan. Sama sekali bukan. Napasnya jadi sesak, perasaannya makin tidak enak. Memburuk, memburuk, memburuk…

"Oi, Deku, napas."

Midoriya menghembuskan napas. Sejak kapan ia menahan napas?

Bakugou mendengus keras. "Gak usah ragu kalau mau nangis. Gak bakal kuledek." Jeda. "Buat kali ini aja. Habis itu bakal kujadiin bahan blackmail."

Mendengarnya, Midoriya tertawa lepas. "Jadi orang baiknya yang permanen dong, Kacchan."

Bakugou menjulurkan lidah. "Emang aku keliatan kayak orang baik?"

"…enggak juga sih. Tapi—!" Melihat Bakugou mulai pasang tampang galak trademark-nya, Midoriya cepat-cepat menyambung, "—Kacchan emang keliatan jahat, tapi aku tau kalau Kacchan bukan orang jahat! Kacchan emang sering nge-bully aku dulu, tapi aku tau Kacchan sekarang udah tobat terus—" dan Midoriya pun lanjut mengoceh tanpa ujung. Begitu terus sampai mereka sampai ke asrama. Sampai mereka berada dalam _lift_ , hingga akhirnya pisah jalan karena kamar Midoriya masih beberapa lantai lagi jauhnya. Sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup, Midoriya tersenyum lebar—hampir tertawa. "Jangan bikin ribut pas makan malam nanti, Kacchan!" terdengar saat pintu _lift_ tertutup.

Bakugou mengacungkan kedua jari tengah, meskipun Midoriya tidak lagi melihatnya.

Saat _lift_ menunjukkan bahwa Midoriya sudah sampai di lantai yang seharusnya, Bakugou mulai relaks dan berjalan biasa menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, pintu ditutup, dikunci, dan dibiarkan terkunci sementara si penghuni kamar berbaring di tengah kasur, lengan kanan menutupi wajahnya.

Helaan napas panjang.

"Tenang, sialan… Ini bukan masalah besar, gak perlu sampai segitunya… Cuma soal Deku…"

Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Amarahnya masih belum mereda. Keinginan untuk melempar barang atau meledakkan sesuatu makin tidak bisa ditahan saat ia mengingat ucapan Shinsou siang tadi.

Satu tarikan napas dalam dihembuskan perlahan.

Bakugou merasa seperti orang bodoh seperti ini.

* * *

 **(iv)**

Keesokan harinya, Deku muncul saat sarapan dengan mata bengkak dan merah.

Mata kiri Bakugou berkedut. _What the f—_

Berbeda dengan Bakugou yang terpaku di tempat, Todoroki (dan beberapa orang lain, termasuk Uraraka yang cemas) segera menghampiri Midoriya yang terlihat… lemas? "Midoriya, kamu enggak apa-apa?"

Midoriya mengangguk pelan. "Sarapan apa hari ini, Todoroki-kun?" Suaranya yang serak itu, sayangnya, sama sekali tidak meyakinkan siapapun kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Iida menggiring Midoriya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Yaoyorozu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat, yang diterima Midoriya dengan senang hati. "Tehnya enak. Terima kasih, Yaoyorozu-san." Mendengar suara Midoriya yang masih serak, semua yang ada di sana makin yakin kalau Midoriya memang kenapa-kenapa.

"Deku-kun? Kamu habis nangis? Nangis kenapa?" tanya Uraraka cemas. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri Midoriya sekarang, sementara Iida duduk di sebelah kanan Midoriya. Dengan begini, tidak ada celah bagi Midoriya untuk kabur sementara mereka menginterogasinya…

…er, bukan begitu juga sih, sebenarnya.

Todoroki melirik Bakugou. Yang dilirik menggeleng kesal. Alis Todoroki bertautan. Gelengan kepala Bakugou makin intens, kali ini ditambah geraman dan tangan terkepal.

"Midoriya-kun, kamu habis nolak Shinsou?"

Midoriya—yang saat itu sedang menyesap teh buatan Yaoyorozu, cangkir kedua—tersedak. Bakugou dan Todoroki menoleh cepat ke si penanya.

Mengetahui tebakannya tepat sasaran, Tsuyu lanjut bertanya, "Kalau kamu yang nolak, kenapa malah kamu yang nangis, ribbit?"

"U-uh-i-itu—" Midoriya gelagapan. Uraraka membantu meletakkan cangkir agar isinya tidak tumpah. "A-aku nangis karena—"

"Kamu ngerasa enggak enak udah nolak Shinsou?" tebak Tsuyu lagi. Direspon dengan anggukan cepat. "Gara-gara ngerasa gak enak itu, kamu gak bisa tidur dan nangis semalaman, sampai matamu bengkak dan merah gitu?"

"Asui-san kenapa kamu tau sampai segitunya—"

"Manggilnya Tsuyu aja, tolong."

Sementara yang lain berusaha memperbaiki suasana hati Midoriya, Bakugou merasa ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel itu dari saku celananya, dilihatnya ada pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Todoroki menghampirinya tanpa suara, ikut membaca pesan dari nomor yang mungkin mereka tahu siapa pemiliknya itu.

 _Aku belum beruntung. Jaga Midoriya kalau enggak mau dia kurebut._

 _Aku belum nyerah._

"Heeh…"

Bakugou mulai terkekeh. Awalnya pelan, namun makin bertambah keras. Awalnya hanya Todoroki yang mendengar. Lalu Kirishima dan Kaminari yang berada di dekat mereka, tetapi tidak ikut membaca pesan di ponsel Bakugou. Lalu Iida. Hingga akhirnya mereka yang sedang mengerumuni Midoriya ikut mendengar. Hingga akhirnya membahana di ruang berkumpul.

Todoroki mendorong muka Bakugou (yang masih tertawa bak penjahat maniak) sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang lain. "Dia lagi korslet, enggak usah dipedulikan. Ayo kita sarapan, nanti dia sembuh sendiri."

Midoriya tertawa kecil. "Kacchan kumat?"

Todoroki mengangguk setuju. "Lagi kumat. Obatnya kamu simpan dimana, Midoriya?"

"Udah habis, sayangnya. Ingetin aku buat beli habis sarapan nanti ya, Todoroki-kun."

"Kalau kita beli sama-sama aja gimana?"

Ada tangan mencengkeram bahu Todoroki. "Jangan coba-coba nyuri kesempatan, dispenser sialan."

"Sembuhnya jangan sekarang, lagi ada kesempatan jalan bareng Midoriya ini—"

"Apa kau bilang—"

Midoriya tergelak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _ **end**_ **]**

* * *

 **Note:**

Diniatkan jadi fic humor dengan judul awal ' _Maaf, Anda Belum Beruntung_ ' (tapi diubah karena kurang nyambung). Kalau semisal scene di _lift_ sampai kamar Bakugou kerasa beda, mungkin gara-gara _playlist_ yang awalnya lagu ringan tiba-tiba muter _Fiction_ -nya BEAST /heh Terima kasih banyak udah mampir baca fanfic pertama di fandom ini. ShinDeku, KatsuDeku, TodoDeku—semua nyampur di sini. Nyaris ngetik 'Deku no Harem Academia' di bagian disclaimer 'kan jadinya /gakpenting /plak Akhir kata, kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi~


End file.
